Various forms of structures have heretofore been provided defining containers for hydroponic gardens. In addition, other structures have been provided for automatically watering various forms of plant growing mediums. However, a need has arisen for hydroponic garden container which may have the growing medium therein fully saturated with liquid nutrient when watering is desired and yet which may be automatically drained of excess liquid nutrient after each watering and feeding operation. Still further, a need has also arisen for structure whereby a hydroponic garden container may be repeatedly watered in an unattended manner with a liquid nutrient solution over an extended period of time.
Examples of previously known hydroponic garden containers and automatic watering systems utilizing some of the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 927,245, 1,822,901, 2,747,331, 3,272,225, 3,339,308, 3,696,827 and 3,900,134.